


I Could Look Into Your Eyes Until the Sun Comes Up

by someonestrangelikeme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestrangelikeme/pseuds/someonestrangelikeme
Summary: Five times Alec got distracted by Magnus' cat eyes and one time he didn't. Basically just fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! I basically wrote this because Magnus' eyes are the best thing ever.  
> Also English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes I probably made.

1.

Alec was a disciplined soldier. At least he usually was. Unfortunately he had some difficulties concentrating today. They had been called an hour before to take care of a few vampires gone rogue. Nothing the shadowhunters couldn't handle. Magnus had been there too as they received orders and he decided to accompany them. He wanted to make sure the vampires weren't from Raphael's clan. It wasn't the first time the warlock had fought alongside the shadowhunters but Alec wasn't sure he'd ever get used to it.  
Alec was watching as his boyfriend took down a night child. That's when he noticed it. Magnus was so lost in his magic he didn't bother to hide his warlock mark. The glamour on his eyes was gone and Alec stopped, mesmerized by them. It wasn't the first time he saw them but it always got him. Magnus was so beautiful when he didn't hide his cat eyes. The shadowhunter was so focused on his boyfriend he didn't hear the vampire coming behind him. He turned around just in time to see a seraph blade going through the vampire's body. His eyes met Jace's who was giving him a look of incomprehension.  
“Seriously Alec ? What the hell were you doing ?”  
A deep blush appeared on Alec's cheeks. He couldn't admit out loud he had been staring at his beautiful boyfriend. He simply shrugged and looked around. All the vampires were gone and the others were collecting their weapons. He felt a hand on his shoulder and blushed even more when he heard Magnus whispering in his ear.  
“You shouldn't let your mind wander like this, my dear Alexander. It could be dangerous.”

 

2.

Alec's room in the Institute wasn't their favorite place to be together. The bed was a little too small and they never really had any privacy. Yet, it was better than nothing and since Alec was forced to stay at the Institute until further notice they had decided to spend some time together there. They were on the bed, enjoying some alone time when Alec's phone ringed. They both sighed as the shadowhunter took a look at it.  
“Why does your mother send you a text when you're in the same building ? She could just come by your room.”  
“Are you sure you'd want her to come by and find you here ?”  
That made them both laugh and Alec shrugged.  
“I need to go, they need me for something. I'm sorry.”  
He gave his boyfriend an apologetic look, just remembering he had dropped the glamour when he arrived. He stared at his eyes for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. Whatever the problem was it could wait. The others could start without him anyway, he just wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend. He didn't get much of it though, as a few minutes later his mother was knocking at his door.  
“Alexander Lighwood, come out of this room now.”  
Alec sighed when he felt Magnus get up.  
“I probably should go and you should do your job. I doubt Maryse would be pleased to know you're ignoring orders because of me.” Magnus kissed him one last time before disappearing through a portal. Alec opened his door a few seconds later, facing his mother.  
“Sorry mom, I fell asleep.”  
“I heard him Alec. I think you'd better hurry and join the others.”

 

3.

“Come on, Alec ! Why ?”  
“Because Max, you can't. I think you should wait.”  
Alec had agree to babysit his brother because her mother had important things to take care of for the Clave. Isabelle and Jace were on duty and he was the only one left to do it. He didn't mind. He loved his baby brother and he didn't get to spend much time with him since they were apart most of the time. He didn't really know how they ended up at Magnus' but he wasn't complaining. Max had grown quite fond of the warlock who adored him as well. Besides, Alec didn't miss an occasion to get away from the Institute and to see Magnus. Even if the warlock was busy, as he was now, Alec loved the loft. It was warmer than the Institute and Alec could forget all about the Clave and his work. He had been having a nice time with his brother, playing chess and talking but now Max had decided he was bored and wanted to do something else. Something Alec wasn't pleased about.  
“Izzie and Jace would let me do it ! Why won't you ?”  
“Come on boys, what's going on ?”  
Magnus had just entered the room, a jar in one hand. He set it in an empty space on a shelve before turning back to face the Lightwood brothers.  
“Alec doesn't want to teach me archery !”  
Magnus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, a smile on his face.  
“Oh, really ? And why's that ?”  
“He's way too young. I don't like the idea of my little brother with a weapon.”  
Magnus slid a hand around his boyfriend's waist and dropped the glamour that covered his warlock mark when Max wasn't watching. He smirked when he saw Alec searching his words.  
“Come on Alexander. I'm sure Max will listen to you. And I don't know anybody who could teach Max archery as well as you. I'll even let you use my balcony.”  
Alec looked at Magnus eyes for a few more seconds and he gave in.  
“All right. I'll teach you something.”  
He watched Max go outside and he looked at Magnus one last time.  
“I hope you'll make it up to me later.”

 

4.

Alec and Magnus were seated on the floor of his apartment, playing a game of chess. Jace had been watching them from the couch. Magnus had centuries of experience but he seemed to be struggling against Alec. They had been playing for a while now, and neither of them seemed to know how to defeat the other. Magnus made a move and Jace knew he would lose. Alec could end the game in one move. On the other hand, if he made the wrong move Magnus would win. Alec looked up at his boyfriend for a second before playing and Jace shook his head as he made the wrong move. He had thought his parabatai would see the obvious move that would have made him win. Alec looked at the board one more time but it was too late.  
“Come on Magnus, that's cheating !”  
Jace raised an eyebrow as Magnus won the game with a laugh. He didn't understand how Magnus could have cheated.  
“Wait, what did he do ?”  
Magnus gave him an amused look and he shrugged.  
“I don't know what your brother is talking about.”  
“You know what your eyes do to me.”  
Jace got up when Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus, still confused about what happened.  
“I'll be in my room if you need me guys.”  
He disappeared in the hall, not bothering to wait for an answer.

 

5.

Alec was lying on his stomach, enjoying the softness of the silk sheet. He loved Magnus' bed. It was comfortable, soft, and most of all it smelled like him. The shadowhunter was currently staring at his boyfriend and relaxing under his touch as he traced the runes on his back. Alec knew he was talking too, but he had stopped listening a few minutes ago when he caught Magnus' unglamoured eyes. His mind seemed incapable of staying focused on the words that left the warlock's mouth.  
“And my cat was there too. He was wearing a gorgeous dress.”  
Alec nodded before processing what he had just heard.  
“Wait, what ?”  
“Alexander, are you even listening to me ?”  
The smile on Magnus' face kept him from blushing too hard as he shook his head.  
“Not really. You know, it's..”  
He placed a hand on Magnus' cheek as he spoke, looking into his eyes.  
“Don't worry, I know.”  
Magnus' laugh made him blush but Alec knew it was all right. It wasn't the first time he got distracted by his boyfriend's eyes anyway.

 

+1

They were lying on the couch in Magnus' loft simply listening to music. Alec was enjoying an evening alone with his boyfriend. He was off-duty for once and he took advantage of it. Magnus understood he needed to relax and he perfectly took care of him. They had a nice diner, at home since Alec insisted on something simple, and they just cuddled on the couch afterwards. Alec didn't need much to be happy. He had his boyfriend's arms around him and Jace wasn't there. It was a perfect evening. He looked up at Magnus, pleased to see that he had dropped the glamour. The warlock was comfortable enough with him now to just be entirely himself. Besides, it always made Alec smile and Magnus loved it. Alec straightened up a bit to kiss the warlock's lips. He smiled when he felt Magnus' hands slide under his shirt. He broke the kiss to stare into his boyfriend's cat eyes. He found them really arousing, they always made it even more difficult to get away from Magnus. Not that Alec wanted to, on the contrary, but he wanted to say something first. He used all his will not to get distracted as he whispered.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Alexander.”  
His smile grew bigger as he got closer to the other man, kissing him once again.


End file.
